¿Qué me quieres, amor?
by Sadder.than.Silence
Summary: Juego del foro Hasta el final de la Pradera. Para Elphyra, con la esperanza de que le guste – hay fresas, distrito 12 y la radiante oscuridad de los opiáceos fluyendo por las venas de Gale.


_Reto del foro Hasta el final de la Pradera. Para Elphyra, con la esperanza de que le guste – hay fresas, distrito 12 y la radiante oscuridad de los opiáceos fluyendo por las venas de Gale._

_El título y la primera línea son del relato homónimo de Manuel Rivas. La inspiración la comparten él y los personajes de Collins._

* * *

_**¿Qué me quieres, amor?**_

Sueña con la última fresa del verano. Se la da, y ella la pone en su boca. Después le besa.

Pueden no ser los labios que quiere besar, pero son cálidos, carnosos y dulces, así que se sumerge en ellos.

La bruma y el dolor le llevan a un lugar más amable, más indulgente y mucho más tórrido. A sábanas de seda, piel de porcelana y luz roja del amanecer. A algún día del mes de Julio y la retransmisión en directo de los Juegos. A heridas abiertas, en carne viva, que necesitan ser sanadas. Le escuecen por dentro.

El "nunca me has gustado" de la tarde convertido en el baño de caricias de la mañana. Todo con sabor a fresas.

Escucha el murmullo, los gritos. Se retuerce en la superficie dura sobre la que se acuesta. Nota la calidez de la sangre, el frío y la humedad en la espalda, y lo único que quiere es empaparse del calor del verano, del rojo de las fresas. De sus manos suaves, sus pecas, y su larga melena dorada ondeando al compás de la falda de su vestido.

Necesita ese alivio, y necesita ese consuelo.

Le agarran la mano, siente unos labios en los nudillos y el sollozo ahogado de su madre. Aunque sigue lejos de allí; esposado a un poste, con la espalda ensangrentada y la piel hecha jirones. Solo ve un pavo silvestre muerto, sólo escucha el silbido de un látigo; sólo la tortura, y la impotencia.

Surgen de nuevo las voces, lejanas, como un arrullo. Gritos familiares junto al olor a hierbas secas, antisépticos, bosque. Después un pinchazo en el antebrazo que quema, como la picadura de una avispa.

Su mente se funde en negro y regresa a aquella mañana. La boca recorriendo su espalda, delicada, blanca, como si esa piel jamás hubiera sido tocada por el sol. La boca besando su cuello; y silenciosos gemidos. Tenues, suaves, sin querer despertar a alguien.

Los ojos verde aceituna clavados en el pavimento de la entrada de su casa. Su vestido blanco y corto, el rubor de sus mejillas. El pensamiento fugaz, pero ni sutil, ni inocente, de ese momento de contacto. Monedas tintineando al caer sobre su mano; y después; "¿Quieres pasar?".

Sueña con las baldosas impolutas del suelo, el negro piano de cola del salón, y enormes ventanas con vistas al gris del distrito. "¿Estás sola?".

Una mañana de invierno. Cielo blanco que anuncia nieve; los guantes, la flecha indicando el camino. El frío, las hierbas, la sangre y el sudor helado. Pero ya no duele; el líquido sedante transitando sus venas. La calma. Quiere volver a la neblina estival; a la voz suave y los labios rosas. A sus piernas infinitas subiendo la escalera de mármol blanco después de decir; "mamá está enferma; papá en el trabajo. Los Juegos les consumen a ambos".

"Los Juegos nos consumen a todos", se escucha murmurar, para después seguirla.

El dolor, la tristeza y el placer de tenerla entre sus brazos, mezclados con la nube de opiáceos. Su respuesta fácil, su tacto húmedo, sus labios mojados que saben a fruta madura. El beso con pulpa de fresa. Un parche de deseo para un corazón roto.

Luego la casa junto al lago; el fuego, las castañas, y otra vez la agonía, la decepción y la tristeza.

Se da cuenta de que unos dedos recorren sus facciones sosegadamente; sus sienes, sus cejas, sus mejillas, su boca. Dedos entrelazados, susurros tenues y una radiante oscuridad que les separa. "Lo siento". La temperatura de su cuerpo baja diez grados.

Ella tiene los ojos cálidos, de verano, la boca entreabierta. Los cuerpos desnudos, los roces, la piel. Gritos acallados y movimientos rítmicos. Algo quemándose entre ellos. Su cama, su casa, las fresas; la luz roja atravesando las cortinas.

Sus labios. Otros labios. Los que quería besar al principio. Los que quiere que le besen.

Él está aturdido, confuso. Las imagines, los momentos y las sensaciones circulan por su cabeza en un baile macabro. El dolor y la compasión, los celos; el deseo y el placer, fundiéndose juntos con el aire denso de la cocina.

Parpadea. Abre los ojos y la ve a través de las pestañas.

"Eh, Catnip".

"Eh, Gale".


End file.
